Ambiguous
by KillerV
Summary: To Haizaki, she was originally a tool. For Sakakibara, being a tool was her only purpose. The probability of their relationship advancing was low and yet..
1. Chapter 1

Two people stood under the cherry blossom tree, in what seemed to be an intimate moment between the them. The boy stood in front of the girl, his face red from from nervousness. The girl seemed relaxed, a content smile on her face as she waited for him to speak. With shaky hands he handed her a letter.

"Sakakibara-sama! Please accept this!" The boy bowed with closed eyes, awaiting her response. "Raise your head." The girl commanded softly. She looked at him with a gentle smile."Thank you for taking interest in someone like me, it warms my heart to know that there's someone who appreciates me." The boy looked up hopefully."T-Then y-" She waved him off, head shaking. He was interrupted her demure voice. " I'm sorry, I can't go out with you. I have Haiza-ni after all."

The boy's face dropped into a hopeless expression. "I hear you talk about him all the time! W-What's so good about this Haiza-ni guy?!" He yelled, holding back tears. "Nothing, nothing at all. Why I like him..is a secret." She replied without hesitation. The boy in front of her was surprised by and was puzzled by her concise answer. She patted the boy's head lightly."Don't try to think about it too hard. I'm sorry, but I have to go. If I don't hurry, he'll leave without me."

The rejected boy merely looked at the girl of his affections with awe."S-Sakakibara-sama w-wait!" He called with a small voice. She turned and smiled at him"Hmm?" His words were caught in his throat. Mao merely looked back at him with an understanding gaze. "Don't worry, you will one day find your fated one. You can become the tool for them." With that said, she sped away. Mao went towards the school gate, hoping that her childhood friend had not left her behind.

She stood at the gate with a spark of hope that she hadn't been abandoned. Students passed by, heading home after a grueling day of clubs. "Mao-chan!" A voice called from behind her. Mao turned to meet the eager gaze of the bubbly pinkette she was familiar with." Ah, Momoi-san. Is Basketball club over?" Momoi nodded eagerly. " Mhm! Dai-chan and I are heading home! Could you be waiting for Haizaki-kun?"

"Of course, I like to spend time with Haizaki. Did he leave early this time?" She replied, eyes furrowed with worry. "Yea,that bastard skipped out earlier when Nijimura benched him." Aomine grumbled from behind Momoi. Mao's fox like smile morphed into a frown."I see.." Momoi quickly smacked Aomine on the side of the head. "Dai-chan! Don't say stuff like that around Mao-chan! You know she'll worry!" At Momoi's exclamation, Mao's face shifted back into a small content smile.

"It's fine, you shouldn't worry about the well being of someone like me. I'll be going then, thank you for letting me know." She said before running off. Her trailing behind Haizaki was nothing unusual, it had always been like that since they were little. Haizaki would always had the "Bigger" personality of the two and Mao had taken the responsibility as his smaller, rational voice of reason .

It appeared that way to someone who didn't know any better. Mao found Haizaki to be her reason to live onward. She viewed herself as a tool to benefit him, yet she loved him as more than a simple tool. Haizaki seemed indifferent, but one could tell when he was annoyed if Mao wasn't by his side. He felt the need to exert his dominance over her by needing constant reassurance that she'd follow him.

As they got older, he had become bolder, cruel, irrational, and impulsive. He was like an unstoppable typhoon filled with rage and incongruity. She had become a sneaky and manipulative person, misguided yet, aware of the path she walked. She still persisted on staying by Haizaki's side, occasionally meddling in his self detrimental affairs.

Her logical mind wants to hate Haizaki. The desire to monopolize him and be by his side always overruled such thoughts. No matter how he treated her, if he were to show the slightest hint of change, Mao would seek him out. The situation at hand had already proven her loyalty yet again.

Mao was running in search of Haizaki, a continuous action that seemed to become part of her daily schedule. She searched the batting cage, conclusion: empty. The girl whirled through the alleys and bridge underpasses, verdict: Null. Her tired feet took her to the arcade, where she entered hastily.

The maroon haired girl sighed whilst checking her watch. It was her intent to bring Haizaki home by eight , she knew his mother worries about him being out late. The last thing that poor woman needs is news of her son disappearing into the night. Her dark orbs scanned the arcade for any hint of grey. Soon enough, they focused onto a tuft of gray hair peeking out from behind a pin ball machine.

"Haiza-ni, You could have messaged me that you were leaving ear-" Her words were stuck in her throat at the scene in front of her. Haizaki was leaned over a girl who donned Teiko's Uniform, the uniform skirt scandalously short. While the girl was alluring, Mao was focused on the sight of Haizaki sucking on the girl's neck. Her dark eyes narrowed as she watched him begin to murmur obscenities into the girl's ear.

He leaned back from the girl, his arms still strapped around her waist. Grey traveled to obsidian, his eyes sweeping over Mao. "Oh, it's you. What do you want? I'm busy stealing Kise's woman." Mao tilted her head at the mention of this 'Kise'. She remembers the name vaguely, but can't seem to place where she heard it. The girl under him giggled. "You're so cold Shōgo. If you put it like that, your sister will think badly of you."

"We are not related by any means."

"I'm not related to his brat."

The girl under Haizaki gave the two a disbelieving look. A cold smile spread across Mao's face, her mind formulating the need for maximum output of situational disruption. "Ah, I see what you're trying to do here Haiza-nii. I don't intend to obstruct your scheme since you seem to be doing it for some arcane reason. I'm simply concerned to see you lose at something you feel so strongly about."

"I don't give a shit about that guy!" He snarled. Mao put a hand over her mouth in an attempt to stifle her laughter."H-How childish." She giggled. Haizaki felt a vein appear from anger."Listen here you shitty brat!" The brunette underneath Haizaki slipped from his grip."You seem busy Shōgo, I'll come back when we have no interruptions..." She exited the arcade, leaving them alone. The mood between them had significantly soured. Mao could see the wheels in Haizaki's mind turning as he looked at her. Sensing danger, she decided to attempt an escape.

"Well, you seem to be okay. I'm going to head home now-hah-Oww!" Haizaki captured Mao into a headlock and began flicking her forehead relentlessly."Haiza-Oww! Let me go-ow!" She whined."Tch, you always ruin things. She was hot, you better do something to make up for this." He ordered before releasing her. She rubbed the spot on her forehead and smiled sweetly at him."Of course, Haiza-nii. We'll stop and get some Kaarage(1)."

The grey haired boy huffed before the pair left the arcade into the night. The maroon haired girl smiled, her original goal of walking home with Haizaki had been achieved. "The hell is up with that creepy grin?! See a new episode of that kid's anime you like?"He smirked teasingly. Mao pouted. "A smile is a woman's greatest asset, so I shall use it to my fullest advantage. Also, HeroSamurai is for all ages!"

"Woman? Like hell!"He scoffed at her two continued to bicker back and forth as they walked. Even as they whined back and forth, anyone could tell that they were enjoying themselves.

* * *

Omake 1:

"Oi, Mao."

"Hmm? What's wrong Haiza-nii?"

"Buy me some more Kaarage."

"No, I bought you a second cup ten minutes ago."

"Fine, stupid brat. I'll just take this then!"

"H-Hey! That's my Kaarage! Wah, Don't eat it!"

"..."

"Fine, then I won't tell you about the panties the girl from earlier was wearing.."

"Hah? Her panties? I always knew you were a pervert Mao."

"I saw them when she hopped off the pinball machine. I just thought you wanted to know since you're into this kind of thing.."

"Well, get on with it."

"Gyeh, Y-You're a bit eager aren't you? Come over here, I'll tell you."

"..."

"The hell?! Don't make up shit like that Mao!"

"It's the truth. Next time you're on top of her, ask her about it. I want to know why!"

"You're a pervert after all."

"N-No, when I see HeroSamurai characters my eyes are just drawn to them."

"Dammit! She looked like an erotic girl too!"

"Have fun following that plan with Kise's Girlfriend."

"Tch, I won't lose because of some panties. You should just keep your mouth shut you stupid Maō(2)!

"H-Hey don-Ow! It does bother you then-Ow! Stop being petty!"

* * *

Hey there! Thanks for reading my story, I've always liked Haizaki. I wanted to write a fanfiction with someone who doesn't hate his guts, one where someone really likes him as a person. Right now, I don't want to say that this is Haizaki x OC. There's still many ways to go before the story could even reach that point, but when the time comes, I hope to be sure whether or not it falls into possible pairing/friendship territory.

Footnotes

(1) Kaarage- It's pretty much fried chicken. It can be a party or street food. It's been noted to be Haizaki's favorite food.

(2) Maō- Meaning demon lord. A play on words with Mao's name, he's implying that she had ill will towards him from the start.

I do not own Kuroko no Basket, just my oc Mao.

 **[EDIT 2/10/17]**

I've added a few things here and there, the story is a bit more serious now, character development etc. I think I've decided to go into HaizakixOc territory. Maybe unexpected pairing. For the story's upcoming chapters, I expanded a lot on the backgrounds of Mao and Haizaki as he didn't have a clear background in the anime.

Main changes:

-Changed Mao's last name to Sakakibara.

-Mao's more promintent two faced dsiposition

-Backstory


	2. Chapter 2

Mao stood in the hall, staring at the sunset. The orange hues illuminated the hallway which created a strange, haze like vision. Mao wasn't admiring the view, but looked on with distaste. She closed her eyes, the sun's afterimage burned underneath her eyelids. It's color reminded her of a distant memory, one she'd rather not remember.

Her hand traced the scar upon her face, the line kept going and going. "How foolish to think that I-" "Sakakibara-san." A voice called to her. Her breath hitched in her throat, she turned quickly. Her eyes landed upon Kuroko, the invisible boy from the basketball team. Her once serious face became plastered into a grin. "Kuroko-kun. Going home so late?"

Kuroko stopped and looked at the sunset before responding. " Yes, I had library duty today. Why are you out here Sakakibara-san?" She fiddled with her long strands of hair."Shougo received detention so, I'm waiting for him. She looked off into the distance, eyes focusing on the sunset once more. "He seems much more irritable lately. I wonder if something's on his mind."

"Haizaki-san is feeling threatened by Kise, he's been disrupting practice a lot." Kuroko answered almost impassively. Her eyes narrowed with concentration. "That must be what he's been mumbling about ." Kuroko turned back to her. "Sakakibara-san, Can you please have Haizaki stop fighting with his teammates? He could get kicked off the team at this rate."

Mao's eyes darkened. "Impossible. A person as lowly as me doesn't have the authority to get him to listen." Kuroko was going to ask her to clarify, but was cut off by the door behind them opening. Haizaki stepped out of the room with an annoyed face. Mao tensed upon seeing his expression. " Were you fighting again?"Mao chided while examining his face. She stuck her hand out, only to have it smacked away.

"None of your business. I do what I want." He growled irritably. " "I see." she mumbled. Haizaki turned away from her crestfallen expression. "We're going." He announced before walking down the hall. She quickly turned to Kuroko. "It was nice speaking with you. I hope he'll be better next week." With a bow, the maroon haired girl gave a farewell. She flashed her underclassman a quick smile before following the silver haired boy.

Kuroko watched them disappear from his sight with one confirmation in mind. There was more to Haizaki's behavior that she wasn't telling him. Mao struggled to keep up with Haizaki, he seemed to be walking faster than irritable aura that surrounded him would gravitate trouble. "Haiza-nii, we should head home quickly." Mao thought of his mother, the image of the woman's face pulled into a strained smile when her son came back home with deep injuries.

She frowned as she glanced at Haizaki's mix of injuries on his palm and the minuscule ones on his face. He spit on the sidewalk. He knew her diversion was to get him home, less worries for his mother. "Tch, it doesn't matter if she worries. Go home, you following me around like a stupid dog is annoying." Mao's frown deepened. You know I can't do that. Not only because my promise, but because I truly care for you Shougo." Haizaki scowled. "Not that I care about you." Mao smiled, knowing he didn't mean that. "I know, but I won't turn back upon my purpose."

He gave her an annoyed look. "Purpose? Stop being so persistent, it's creepy. Go home already." Mao tugged on her blazer sleeves, eyes shifting. "I will as soon as I ensure you make it home." He raised an eyebrow at her relentless pestering. They had passed the halfway point to his house, the rundown barber shop. She usually leaves when they reach the halfway point. She lives a little ways in the opposite direction of their slummy district.

"What are you planning"? He questioned harshly. Haizaki stopped walking abruptly, making Mao's shoes skidded a bit on the pavement, she turned to give him a questioning gaze. "Planning? I'm no-" His glare cut her off. She averted her eyes. "If I could just stay a bit longer. I'm sure your mother wouldn't mind." Haizaki thought for a moment, the last time Mao had persisted on staying with him was when that incident occurred.

"Is it that ugly hag?"He growled with a dangerous tone. "I'm fine! What happened long ago was an extreme situation." Mao assured, waving her hands in front of her face. "If she pulls that crap from last time, I'll beat the shit out of her." Haizaki hissed as his eyes trailed over the scar that marred her face. She shook her head. "You don't have to go so far for a person like me." Haizaki flicked her forehead."I told you earlier. What I do is none of your business."

Her hands immediately rubbed the spot on her forehead. "Uh, Why do you always hit the same spot? I guess you being you, isn't something that could be helped." She laughed somewhat bitterly. "Tch, what's that supposed to mean?" He grunted before stalking off into the direction of his house, Mao in tow. Haizaki sighed."If you don't wanna get left behind, hurry your ass up."

Her face lit up at his words." Do you mean?" He huffed."Don't get used to it." She laughed lightly, " You always say that though."

"Shut up."

* * *

"Sit still." Mao ordered again as she pressed the cotton down upon a cut on the corner of Haizaki's lips. He groaned, but complied. His eyes focused on his childhood friend with mild interest. It was strange seeing her focused face. Despite them being the same age, she looked mature to him. Her eyes sucked him in, the dark orbs seemed like an endless darkness. He liked how they looked.

Her hair was the color of pomegranates, he hated long scar that ran across her face made others turn away. Like her hair, he hated that scar. It reminded him of his faults, her faults. He could feel anger swelling within him, he diverted his attention back to her eyes. Despite her demeanor, her eyes were calculating. They were the same as they had always been, even in grade school: Eerie, cold, and strangely sparked with a desire.

He could feel her breath on his skin. She doesn't seem to be aware how close she his. Haizaki wondered if she did this to other guys. If she kept this up, she'd be bound to get devoured. "Mao." Her breath halted for a millisecond. She was surprised by his sudden calling of her name. She leaned back. "Something wrong? Did I press down too hard?" He smirked at the quick worry that crossed her features.

"I can see down your shirt from this angle." He teased. Her eyes flickered down, hoping he was bluffing. He wasn't. It seemed that Haizaki got an eyeful of plaid before he felt a stinging sensation in his eyes. "Oh, I think your eyes should rest a little. They must be strained after today." She smiled whilst pressing a wad of cotton onto his eyes. Haizaki hissed. "Oi!" Out of her peripheral she could see his hand moving up towards her with worrying speed.

In a flash, she dropped the wads and first aid kit. All Haizaki heard was the clatter of materials before he recovered his obscured vision. Mao was no longer in the bathroom and the door was ajar. He sighed and dumped the supplies in the sink, his brother would get it later. He could hear chatter from downstairs, mostly the exuberant voice of his mother followed by light laughter.

Haizaki made his way to kitchen to see his Mother standing over a pot, chattering with Mao and his brother sitting at the table. Mao shrieked at the sight of Haizaki approaching. She hid behind his younger brother Shou. "If you want to hit me, you'll have to get through Shou first." His ten year old looked up from his book. "Brother, you can't hit your wife. We don't support domestic violence." His mother nodded in agreement. "That's right Shougo, you can't treat my daughter-in-law this way.

He felt a vein pop."Hah? She's not my damn wife! Mao, get over here." Mao giggled as she maneuvered around the table, Haizaki following her movements. She tried to make a break for the door, Haizaki easily trapped her in his hold. The forehead flicking was relentless. "W-Wai-Ow! Haiz-Ouch! Help, DV, DV!" (1) His mother and brother laughed at the sight. His taciturn brother shook his head when they were done. "Your pda is disgusting."

Mao giggled and sat at the table. Haizaki followed in suit. Haizaki's mother, Shouko, placed plates of curry in front of them. She then sat with her own food. "Thank you for the food, and for letting me stay here tonight Shouko-san." The grey haired woman waved it off. "No worries Mao. You're always welcome here. If only Chun Nuo let me keep you.." "Kidnapping is illegal." Shou interjected. Mao's eyes flickered to Haizaki who was scarfing down his food in his usual uncouth manner. "You know the curry isn't going anywhere." The grey haired teen glared. "You say something?" She frowned. "I said, the curry isnt-"

Shouko watched the two bicker. She smiled at the two, it was indeed a scene that warmed her heart. It had taken her a long time to get the girl to open up to her, but her bickering with Haizaki had never changed. She truly hopes to keep Mao around no, it was her mission. For now, she's content with just watching. "Ah, youth.." She sighed wistfully.

* * *

(1)- Domestic Violence

Omake 2:

"Mao, can you pass me the grounded herbs from that cabinet?"

"Sure. Shouko-san, is it this bottle?"

"Ara?"

"Hmm?"

"This is from my wedding night."

"What is it? Why is it with the spices?"

" _Well_ it does taste a little spicy. _Well_ it gets eaten, but.."

"But?"

"It makes you feel _really_ good."

"I'm going home."


	3. Chapter 3

Gold was a color that she detested. Even a glimpse of it reminded her of that woman, her aunt. The one who reminded her that she was powerless. If not, useless even. She felt her grip on the cooking knife tighten,knuckles turning dropped the knife when the haughty voice of the woman in question interrupted her thoughts.

"Are you still preparing our drinks? Hurry it up you damn Scar face." The nauseating voice called. The maroon haired girl sighed before placing the knife down. "Just a minute." She responded through gritted. She walked through the kitchen's golden interior. The place was decorated so gaudily it was on the verge of looking tacky. Mao grabbed the glasses and poured some cheap wine from the cabinet.

Gripping the glass, Mao took a deep breath before exiting the kitchen. She entered the living room with hesitation,her features masked into a calm fox like expression. The killing intent being forcibly quelled. On the couch sat a woman, her body spread into a rather risque position. It was unfortunate for Mao that she was not alone.

Under the woman sat a man that could only be described as 'sleazy' at a first glance. His black hair was choppy and unhealthily greasy, his grin was roguish coupled with ill intent. She walked in front of them and gave a half bow before resuming her actions. She could barely raise her head before the older man wolf whistled."Oh, what a cute servant you have. She related? Her face looks familiar."

The older woman took a drag from her cigarette. Of course, this is my brother Daichi's kid after all. It's a miracle her looks didn't come from Chun Nuo." Mao crouched down and placed the drinks on the low table. "Kid, introduce yourself to Isano-san. Her aunt ordered before taking another drag. "I'm Sakakibara Mao, Mitsuko's niec-" She attempted to say before she felt a stinging pain on her exposed knee.

"Didn't I tell you not to address me as Mitsuko? I don't consider you as my niece, not after what Chun Nuo did." She said while rubbing the cigarette on Mao's knee. Mao bit down on the inside of her cheek, trying her best not to flinch. "Ah, she hides pain well. She could become one of your top girls, for men with scar fetishes at least. "Isano snickered before he gripped Mao's chin. Mao unknowingly made a face of distaste, turning her face away from the man's. He released her face from his grip.

Mitsuko laughed." I doubt this little girl would even survive in my club." The two shared a laugh, Mitsuko's eyes trailed back to Mao. "You're dismissed." Mao nodded and hastily collected her things. As she passed by, Isano grabbed her butt. "Hmm, not bad." His cheeky voice called behind her. Mao urged herself to ignore it, she had decided to persist through her living situation without the reliance of Haizaki.

What good would a tool whose main purpose is to not bring trouble and misfortune to others be? Being helped by Haizaki again, it would surely go against all that Mao stood for. She was indeed strange influence upon the boy, she would admit. She was a tool, admirer, possible friend, and eccentric love interest. The maroon haired girl shook her head at such thoughts.

She made her way back to the kitchen and closed the door. She searched for the first aid underneath the sink. Her hands reaching for the burn ointment, examining the angry color of the burn on her skin. She grimaced at the fading burns that used to be scattered around it. The knee was a popular place for her aunt to abuse. She shook her head at the thought of continuing to take off her socks when she got home.

Covering it with a few band aids, she decided to do to her room to place socks over it. Mao was thankful her uniform consisted of thigh highs and knee length skirts. Taking the utmost care to exit the kitchen stealthily, the young girl climbed up the stairs to her room. Mao reached her room and locked the door behind her. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, she glanced at the caller: Mother. She ignored it.

The house was suffocating for Mao. Every night, the girl left through the fire escape outside her window. She ran through the rooftops of buildings and walked within the crowds. Doing so made her focus on one thing at a time, feelings, freedom, and rarely, herself. Besides serving as a tool, this made her feel alive.

Mao stripped off her Teiko blazer and loosely discarded her teal tie. Her hands reached for Haizaki's jacket. An old and over-sized bomber jacket, torn in places with stains of old blood from his old altercations. She placed the navy jacket over her all white ensemble. Her hand reached into the pocket, her fingers grazed Haizaki's old switch blade. It was rusty, but she didn't mind it's use if a drunk stranger tried to get handsy.

Mao reinforced her door with her desk chair. Giving it a shove underneath the knob, she nodded in satisfaction. "I'll be going now."Mao mumbled as she climbed onto the fire escape through her window.

* * *

Black clashed with gold. Mao stood at a busy intersection with a listless expression. Her eyes happened to catch the glance of a stranger, who seemed focused on her. The stranger wore the Teiko uniform in its perfect condition. She found it strange since most upstanding students of Teiko rarely wandered around at night. She saw a spark of recognition in the stranger's golden eyes. She didn't want to deal with anyone who could recognize her so she turned, accidentally bumping into someone's chest.

She was about to excuse herself before her eyes drifted to the police uniform. She paled at this. The hand of the officer gripped her wrist."Hm? Aren't you out a little too late Miss? For a student like you we'll have to go to the station to contact your parents." Mao clicked her tongue. Her eyes darted around for a diversion. A hand wrapped around her shoulder suddenly.

"I'm sorry officer, I'm a model you see. We're heading home from a job,she's my colleague which is why we're both out so late." A voice came from her side. The officer gave them a skeptical glance before his eyes widened." Ah, I see. Be sure to go straight home you two." Mao was mortified by the events taking place around her, that the officer believed such a far-fetched excuse. She looked to the side and saw the face of her savior.

The boy who had helped her ushered her across the intersection, his hand still around her shoulder. Upon turning, the she looked up at the billboard at the busy intersection. It depicted the same boy that helped her, the words 'Kise' as his headline for some ad. She furrowed her brows, she felt indebted to this person. The two walked in silence until they were a considerable distance away from the released his grip on her shoulder. "I don't think we have to worry anymore. That was a close one, wasn't it?"

He said before turning to Mao. She bowed gratefully. "Ah, thank you very much." Kise studied the girl in front of him, he was wondering why she was out so late. She didn't give the vibe of those in underground business or gangs. His eyes trailed over the jagged scar that ran across her nose from her left cheek to the middle of her right. Kise considered the gang option once more.

"Don't worry about it, I can't ignore a girl in trouble." He replied, smiling brightly. Mao bowed again." Honestly, I'm in your debt. If there's anything I can do for you, I'll try my best to do so!" Kise was startled by how grateful she was being. He mused that she was a possible fan, still unsure of where to place Mao. "Don't worry about it. I'll be fi-" He was interrupted by his stomach growling.

He held his stomach and looked at her sheepishly. He was hungry from all those hours of work, he must have forgotten to eat at some point. Mao laughed lightly." How about I treat you and we'll be even?" Kise nodded." That seems like a good idea." The pair began to walk to the nearest food place, which so happened to be a ramen stand. They sat down and waited for the cook."Order anything you want Model-san." She offered.

Upon hearing her skip over his name, Kise gave her a surprised look."Model-san? Do you not know who I am?" Mao finished ordering her food and turned to him."You look familiar and you're famous,but I can't seem to place your name." Kise looked at her with furrowed brows, was he not popular at Teiko? He smiled. "I'm Kise Ryouta, a second year at Teiko. You may know me from the basketball team or most teen related magazines."

Mao froze, she was unsure how to approach the boy who may become Haizaki's replacement. She nodded mechanically. "I am Sakakibara Mao, a third year at Teiko. I am not necessarily known for anything." Kise echoed her name in his mind, finding it to also be familiar. His eyes widened." Ah! You're Haizaki's girlfriend! That's why you seemed so familiar." Mao gave him a blank stare. Her face was red, but her eyes were glazed over. "That can't be true, someone like me isn't-" She trailed off.

In an attempt to keep the mood, Kise responded cheerfully. "Oh? You're not his girlfriend? Everyone seems to think so." Mao fiddled with her uniform skirt, a troubled look surfaced on her face. " R-Really? If that is the case, I'm honored to be given such a title." Kise tilted his head,he was interested in someone who would be 'honored' to be considered Haizaki's girlfriend.' "If you don't mind me asking, why do you find someone like Haizaki attractive?"

"That is a complicated matter, I don't know why." She mumbled. Kise gave her a sharp gaze before his expression shifted to a sunnier one."Oh, I see! It's complicated.." His gaze was a bit unnerving, making Mao realize that she couldn't get out of this without the truth. She refused to bend to his will. "If you don't know why you like him, doesn't that make your love pretty superficial?" Kise asked.

A semblance of anger crept into Mao's face."It's not superficial! Shougo is-" Mao realized she had played into Kise's hand. Kise merely smiled at narrowed her eyes at him before she spoke. "You could say that Haizaki is my purpose." Kise frowned at her. "Purpose for?" She shook her head. "I don't feel the need to speak of this with someone I just met."

The blonde gave her puppy dog eyes. "Senpai, you can't. I'm curious now. Didn't you have to pay me back?" The maroon haired girl shook her head. "I have balanced the scale with your ramen that I paid for." He decided to guess her reasons with persistence."Is because he's nice deep down inside or something like that? Mao gave him a questioning look. "Shougo? Nice deep inside? I cannot confirm nor deny that statement." Kise whined in protest.

He gave up and sighed."Haizaki has such an amazing person looking out for him, makes me a bit jealous." She glanced at him sideways, confusion on her features. "You don't have a person like that? A popular person would have a lot of people looking out for them right?"Kise nodded." Being idolized is different. I had a girlfriend,but she's gone. For reasons probably known to you."

Mao moved her gaze downward. "Sorry, I didn't make an effort to stop him. he has a preference for underhanded methods." Kise waved her apology off. "Don't worry about it, I was going to dump her anyway." Mao sweatdropped at the nonchalance in his statement."I shall apologize, for it is my duty. If you resent him, I understand completely."She replied.

"It's fine, I'll show him eventually."Kise said with a determined gaze. Mao smiled. "I see, when you go against Haizaki, be sure to win. I'll lose my uses if he becomes too successful." Kise figured this was Mao's way of saying Good luck. Kise nodded happily."Of course Senpai!" Mao smiled brightly at his determination."You looked so tired earlier, but now you seem to be full of energy. I'm glad." Mao stood up and placed her money on the counter.

Kise grabbed his things and followed in suit. "Are you going home now?" He asked. Mao checked the time on her phone, it was only half quarter until twelve. She stretched before replying,"Hm, I'm not going home yet." When her aunt had company like Isano it's best to stay out until One, when they were sleazy type."Huh? You still have things to do Sakakibara-senpai? "Kise questioned.

She smiled at him before putting a finger to her lips." Why that's a secret." With that said, Mao disappeared into the busy crowd of Tokyo. Kise was left alone with his thoughts of the secretive girl who favors Haizaki above everyone else.

* * *

Omake 3:

"Sakakibara, what are you looking at?"

"Shougo occasionally messages me pictures of all the panties girls leave at his house."

"E-Eh?"

"Oh- I knew she was wearing HeroSamurai panties! I can see them. Shougo owes me a piggy back ride."

"Senpai.."

"Hm?"

"Those are my girlfriend's panties?"

"What are the odds though?"

"She stitched her name into them."

"Oh."

"..."

"Well, um. Congratulations?"

"..."

"I should go. I'm going to go."


End file.
